Where portions of the spine need to be removed because of disease or injury, it has been common to utilize a bone graft, known as bone fusion, to span the gap between the portions of the spine that remain after the removal of other portions. Bone fusion requires a long period of recovery and rehabilitation. Where the portions of the spine that are removed comprise vertebral bodies, the bone fusion sometimes is unable to withstand the heavy load of the body and therefore restricts the movement of the patient.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide a method and apparatus for stabilizing the spine wherein vertebral bodies have been removed; which method and apparatus effectively supports the weight of the spine; and which method and apparatus permits the patient to move readily shortly after the removal of the vertebral bodies.
In accordance with the invention, the method and apparatus for stabilizing the spine wherein vertebral bodies hae been removed which comprises forming recesses in the vertebral bodies which face one another, inserting a longitudinally extendable prosthetic device between the opposed vertebral bodies with the ends of the prosthetic device engaging the recesses, and extending the prosthetic device to the desired predetermined distance.